


Share My Bed

by Tortellini



Series: FrUk Week 2k18 [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Accidental Cuddling, Alternate Universe - Human, Based on a Tumblr Post, Countries Using Human Names, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Cute Ending, Cutesy, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Fluffy Ending, FrUK Week 2018, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Platonic Cuddling, Romantic Fluff, Sharing, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, Spoons, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:59:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15544065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: FrUk Week 2018, Day 5: Cuddling in bedWhen Francis Bonnefoy and Arthur Kirkland are forced to share a bed together, well...they're in for a rather interesting night, to say the least.Oneshot/drabble





	Share My Bed

"I can't believe we have to do this," Arthur Kirkland rolled his eyes dramatically. His friend Francis Bonnefoy smirked slightly.  


"Hm, you don't want to sleep with me~? I'm hurt!" He couldn't say anything else though, because Arthur smacked his arm, and hard too. He totally wasn't blushing, nope.  


"Just help me make up the bed!"  


Arthur pulled down his side of the blankets, hiding his red face the best he could. After a moment, Francis decided the best thing to do would be to just do the same. As they did so, Arthur grabbed some pillows. He got onto his side of the bed and made a little wall of pillows to be between them while they slept.  


Francis rolled his eyes but he didn't say anything about it. Weird.

* * *

It was the middle of the night by now and the pillow wall had long came down. Arthur was fast asleep. His legs were tangled up with Francis', who was also asleep. Everything was soft and comfortable.  


Arthur opened his eyes because he had heard something just then. It was Francis. Francis was snoring.  


Arthur huffed and kicked him. That woke him up for sure.  


"Ouch."  


Satisfied, Arthur smirked and rolled over, pulling the blankets with him. Francis made a sleepy noise of protest but when Arthur didn't do anything to stop it, he then got an idea.  


That idea was just to spoon him.  


Soon, the two of them fell fast asleep again.

* * *

The next day they woke up smelling like each other.  


  



End file.
